veillée funèbre
by ylg
Summary: tome 21 :: Après la guerre civile qui a ébranlé le Seireitei, des survivants trinquent pour saluer la fin d'une époque et ensuit peut-être pour le début de la suivante... ::des traces de couples mais rien de bien concret::


**Titre : **Veillée funèbre  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Bleach  
**Personnages/Couples : **Matsumoto Rangiku, Kira Izuru, Hisagi Shuuhei, Kyôraku Shunsui, Ise Nanao ; indices de Gin/Rangiku, Kira/Gin, Kira/Shuuhei et Shunsui/Nanao  
**Genre : **mélange de crack et de glauque  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Légalité : **propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thèmes : **« la fin d'une époque » + contrainte accessoire « ébriété » sur 31 jours (20 novembre... d'il y a tellement d'années que je ne veux pas savoir)  
**Prompt : **aurait dû servir d'introduction à un prompt du Grand Kink Meme Anonyme qui se serait fini en orgie, sauf que... non, et il est grand temps d'admettre que je ne le ferai finalement jamais  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **tome 21  
**Nombre de mots : **1500

oOo

Comment en sont-ils arrivés là, se demande Rangiku ? Si elle remonte le cours de la journée – de la journée seulement, pas des événements qui l'ont précédée la semaine d'avant, ceux-là elle tient à les occulter – elle déprimait seule à sa capitainerie. Kira est passé la voir et elle l'a invité à boire avec elle. Son coincé de capitaine, bien sûr, les a plantés là pendant que Kira se soûlait méthodiquement. Elle ne lui en veut pas ; elle sait combien c'est dur pour lui aussi.  
Puis elle a rameuté Hisagi et s'est vue obligée de repousser Kyôraku – un bon camarade de beuverie, ce gars-là, mais si c'est pour essuyer les remontrances de Nanao ensuite…

C'est la fin d'une époque : c'est une veillée de deuil qu'ils accomplissent là. Ils boivent pour oublier, pour se consoler. Et un peu pour se féliciter d'être encore en vie malgré tout.

« On trinque à l'enterrement de ceux qu'on croyait connaître et qui nous ont laissé tomber comme de vieilles chaussettes. On peut vivre sans eux ! »  
(_On noie notre chagrin aussi mais ça faut moins le dire_. Ran a décidé qu'elle ne pleurerait pas la trahison de Gin, qu'il ne lui a jamais rien promis et qu'elle n'attendait donc rien de lui. Elle ne le laissera pas détruire sa vie. Au moins, elle ne le laissera pas détruire juste la fin de cette journée.)

Kira déjà ivre, pas ivre _mort_ mais bien parti quand même, a de curieuses réactions. Hisagi a l'habitude, depuis le temps, des gens bourrés et des situations embarrassantes, pendant et après cuite – et ça peut inclure ou non son fameux tatouage semblable à celui de feu Kensei-senpai, là-dessus il garde encore et toujours le secret – mais il est rare qu'un mec se désape sous ses yeux et se jette sur lui… enfin… se traîne vers lui, plus exactement, vu l'état lamentable dans lequel s'est mis Kira.  
Au bord de la panique, il le force à se rajuster – au moins à peu près. Kira n'a plus la force de se débattre pour ce qui est de se rhabiller, mais refuse obstinément d'avaler le thé que Hisagi prétend lui faire avaler.  
Le jeune homme s'accroche à lui et bafouille, sous l'effet de l'alcool ou de l'émotion (sans doute les deux) :

« On est dans la même galère toi et moi. Jetés par nos capitaines.  
\- Ouais mais euh. Dis plutôt ça à Matsumoto. Z'êtes dans la même galère toi et elle, jetés par Ichimaru. Steplé. J'avais pas la même relation avec Tousen… »

Kira l'ignore et poursuit son discours à demi cohérent.

« Senpai. Me laisse pas, toi. Est-ce parce qu'on a pas été assez bons pour eux qu'ils nous ont laissés ? Et entre nous, peut-on suffire ? »

L'alcool obscurcit le jugement de Hisagi mais heureusement jugule les réactions autrement incontrôlables de son corps. Quoiqu'il se refuse à croire que Kira est en train de lui faire une déclaration – c'est ça, il doit être en train d'interprêter de travers, il se fait de fausses idées à partir d'une phrase juste ambiguë – ses alarmes mentales rugissent quand même. Quand Kira recommence à tenter de se dévêtir, il en est finalement réduit à se demander comment appeler à l'aide pour de bon. Ça n'est pas quelque chose dont il a l'habitude, ça. Ses batailles normalement, il les gagne seul, mais à situation désespérée, mesures désespérées.

« Euh, Matsumoto…  
\- 'vous dérangez pas pour moi, les garçons. Continuez. »

Rangiku, blasée, tête sa bouteille de sake. Sans faire mine de l'aider en quoi que ce soit. Elle aussi, elle en a vu d'autres, par le passé, elle ne s'étonne plus de rien.

« Matsumoto, bordel, aide-moi !  
\- Quoi, tu as besoin que je te tienne la main pour défaire tes fringues ?  
\- Ah-ha, très drôle…

La seule solution que trouve Hisagi pour maîtriser les délires de Kira, c'est s'asseoir avec lui, garder un bras fermement autour de sa taille pour prévenir une nouvelle tentative d'effeuillage ou pire – et l'empêcher aussi de se vautrer – et laisser Rangiku le resservir avec régularité, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ses limites et sombre.

Quelques heures plus tard, Shunsui a tout de même réussi à s'inviter, ayant entretemps entrepris (mais pas encore achevé) de convaincre Nanao de les accompagner.

« Oh Nanao. Sois donc pas si collet-monté. Faudrait te détendre un peu. Si tu commençais par desserrer un peu ta ceinture… Respire.  
\- Non ! »

Elle proteste : ils sont encore en situation de crise. Ou au moins en guerre, si la crise est passée. Ils devraient se préparer pour l'affrontement à venir.

« Alors vois ça comme une veillée d'armes ! lance Shunsui. Notre dernier soir de paix relative avant de tourner la page et repasser en branle-bas de combat général. Si on doit passer les prochains mois à epsionner analyser stratégifier s'entraîner puis combattre et peut-être mourir, sentons-nous vivants avant, au moins une nuit. »

Il garde sa vice-capitaine légèrement à l'écart des autres convives, lui parlant d'une voix curieusement radoucie. Ça n'est plus son bagoût habituel. Il est sérieux, cette fois.

« Juste pour ce soir, tu devrais te relâcher un peu. Oublie le coup de défaire ton kimono, mais au moins, détacher ton chignon, ôter tes lunettes…  
\- Pas devant..!  
\- Ils ne te regardent pas. C'est bien triste qu'ils soient indifférents à ta beauté, ma petite Nanao, mais non, ils ne te voient pas en ce moment. Mais moi oui. Allez. »

Effectivement, Kira ne voit plus grand' chose et Hisagi n'a pas vraiment loisir de regarder Nanao.

Rangiku la serre dans ses bras pour l'encourager puis lui met de force un verre plein dans les mains.

« C'est la deuxième fois qu'on se fait abandonner, » remarque tristement Nanao en contemplant son verre.

Avec un soupir, elle finir par lever son verre. Juste une fois, elle peut se le permettre.

Ces quelques heures de repos n'ont pas suffi à ce que Kira cuve entirèrement ses premiers excès, mais en ont ont tempéré quelque peu les effets. Le regain d'animation autour le réveille. Depuis que sa conscience a plié doucement bagage, Hisagi est resté appuyé contre lui, de plus en plus à mesure que lui-même s'imbibait. De sous son bras, il remue un peu et se remet à marmonner, d'abord inintelligiblement.

« Je ne me suis pas assez puni, hoquète-t-il.  
\- Oui, oui, mais on verra ça plus tard, Ok ? Là. Tout va bien. Rendors-toi pour le moment. »

Hisagi essaie de nouveau de le calmer en douceur, sans succès. Faut-il donc le brutaliser pour qu'il se tienne tranquille ?  
Kira pleurniche, ce qui ne lui arriverait jamais, jamais à jeûn, Shuuhei le sait. Ou alors entre les mains d'Ichimaru, et alors il préfère largement ne pas savoir dans quelles circonstances.  
(Rangiku, elle, pourrait peut-être se faire une idée, mais c'est un aspect de Gin qu'elle n'a aucune envie d'envisager non plus, surtout ce soir.)

Cette fois au moins, Kira n'a plus l'énergie pour de grandes démonstrations. Les belles résolutions de ne pas se laisser abattre qu'il avait beaucoup, beaucoup plus tôt dans la journée, quand il commençait juste à boire, se sont noyées avec le reste.

Nanao elle aussi finit par craquer. Elle sanglote et s'étrangle sur son verre. Malgré cela, elle se laisse étreindre et cajoler.  
Shunsui et Ran lui frottent doucement le dos et insistent pour qu'elle boive encore. À petites gorgées. Elle ne se fait plus beaucoup prier. Tant pis si l'alcool lui brûle la gorge, elle cède à la tentation. Si vraiment ça peut lui faire oublier ses tracas juste quelques heures… et tant pis si le lendemain elle pestera tant et plus si gueule de bois il devra y avoir.

Mam'selle Ise a le vin triste. Le Capitaine Kyôraku, ça ne le change pas beaucoup ; il a l'habitude de boire. Rangiku se désespère ; en temps normal, un peu d'alcool a tendance à l'exciter. Là, buvant bien plus que de raison et entourée de compagnons se réduisant doucement à l'état de loques, tous autant qu'ils sont… elle obtient plutôt l'effet inverse.

Avec le jour qui décline, l'ambiance en fait autant – cette curieuse réunion n'a rien décidément d'une fête. C'est bel et bien une veillée funèbre pour une époque déjà révolue.

Rangiku repose un dernier verre vide, ferme les yeux et soupire. Quoi que leur réserve l'avenir et la nouvelle ère dans laquelle ils entrent, elle sait qu'ils seront prêts à y faire face. Ça ne pourra pas être pire que cette triste célébration de toute façon. Mais à cette heure sombre, elle ne trouve plus beaucoup d'espoir pour de meilleurs lendemains.

Tout ce qu'elle peut espérer avant de lâcher prise, c'est que le jour suivant au moins, la gueule de bois passée, elle retrouvera un meilleur état d'esprit. Pour l'instant, elle ne voit pas plus loin. Mais à chaque jour suffit sa peine…


End file.
